Nightmare into Freedom
by blackstarlight17
Summary: Cosmo senses something unusual while Wanda and Poof are away, Pixies attacking save for one, leaving him to check it out and discover a horror he never expected to happen to anyone. Will he be able to stop this nightmare or will he be dragged down?


Was a contest entry on Deviantart, but with things being crazy, I'd rather not risk the chance of it being taken down and losing it forever, especially if there are people who enjoyed reading it ^_^

Warnings: Has disturbing scenes, not for young viewers, has swears, rape, torture, etc., again, not for young viewers. So please don't complain to me if you stumble upon it and freak out.

I don't own FairlyOddparents, that's owned by Butch Hartman.

Other than that, I hope you'll enjoy this either way ^_^

* * *

"Something isn't right," a green haired fairy spoke softly to himself, floating calmly around the bedroom, his godchild studying for a major test.

Wanda was off to a family reunion, bringing Poof along. He would've gone himself, but things didn't go to well at the last one, having him end up getting quite traumatized for a while before his short attention span kicked in, leaving him happy once more. He only gets upset about it when the event comes and he's asked if he'd like to come along, leaving him to decline.

Before, he would just hide, and if found, he'd throw a childish tantrum to avoid having to go to the reunion. However, now they have a godchild and said child was being bullied a lot more then the usual bullying, he suggested in staying behind to keep him safe in case things got pretty bad.

A stroke of genius like that was rare, but since the reunion would last a week, the pink haired Fairy would occasionally call to check on them, only to learn they've been okay. Though it does make her slightly suspicious of the pair behaving this nicely where she doesn't have to save them. Especially after having to save them from things like cockroaches being smarter than humans to try and destroy the whole world with a stolen nuclear weapon.

"What's not right? Not telling Wanda about the pixies attacking nonstop?" the brunette asked as he looked up after stretching his cramping joints, feeling he's studied enough, mostly by what the time was when looking at the clock. He saw that the time was nearing eleven, thankful it was a Friday night, so he could sleep in a little, wakeup to hang out with his friends, then on Sunday, he'll do a little more studying.

Normally he wouldn't worry about passing or failing, but he had to pass it with at least a B+ or higher. However, Crocker mentioned earlier in the day that the test was setup to see if the student taking it, has to be dropped back a few grades or not depending on how well they do. That was something he refused to risk, since he also mentioned that _everyone_ has to take it, no amount of money, or if some were already a genius, will change the board of education's minds. A part of him thinks that he did that to scare him mostly to use his godparents' magic. But for once, he wanted to try and study, ignoring all of his godfather's attempts for them to play the Not Study Game.

He knew Chester would be okay, AJ refused to let the blonde fail, especially after they started dating. The brunette couldn't believe his two best friends were gay as well as dating each other nonetheless. But it didn't bother him, so long as they were happy. The brunette even promised to keep their secret until they feel it'll be okay to reveal to the world their relationship. The two boys' parents' know about their sexuality and their relationship; thankfully they're supportive for them unlike some families. Both families know that denying them of their happiness could result in a lot of problems.

"A little. Have you noticed that HP's been one pixie short on every attack he's made, a certain pixie?" the green haired fairy spoke as he stretched himself when realizing he was floating in the same position for four hours straight.

"Actually you're right, what was his name again…Sandy? No, Samson? No, that's not right, what was it?"

"I remember, its Sanderson," the fairy spoke as he floated down to sit. "From every moment HP attacked us, there was no sign of him, nor any chances of him hiding in disguise like last time. I don't know why, but I'm actually a little worried."

"If you're that worried, why don't you go to Fairy World, have them inform HP and the other pixies that you're going to Pixie World to have a peaceful talk. Then you can go there without risk of being hurt or captured, at least, that's what I'm hoping. I'm sure that if he isn't in any kind of danger, then most likely he's not feeling well and is home, sick" the ten-year-old reassured. He knew how much his godfather cares for others, even if they're the enemy, he's a kindhearted soul.

"But what about Vicky? Or Crocker? Or the test? Or you need a wish granted?"

"How about I go with you tomorrow if you're that worried about me being here alone? And if that doesn't work, I can survive one, two days tops without you and Wanda being around to help me. I'll probably end up just staying home, which will just give me more time to study if I can't hang with the lovebirds."

"That might be better, but call Wanda or me depending on who you dial first or whichever of us picks up first if you need anything" the fairy spoke as poofed into the fishbowl to sleep. He didn't know why, but he just knew he's going to need all the sleep he can get before tomorrow rises.

"What do you want Cosmo?" Jorgen grumbled when the green haired man appeared before him quite early in the morning. He was actually curious of what was going on as there was no Wanda, no Poof, no Timmy hanging to keep him out of trouble like they usually do.

With an actual serious look, the fairy spoke, knowing he can't be an idiot for a request that could be dangerous. "I want to go to Pixie World, with all pixies there to promise not to harm me. All I wish, is to have a peaceful talk with Head Pixie, it's quite important to me."

"What could you possibly want to talk to them about? They are just a bunch of pointy headed freaks," the large fairy spoke as he glared down at the other, who for once didn't cower in pure terror, if anything, he started to look annoyed.

"It's a private manner between me and Head Pixie."

"I cannot allow you to go until you tell me," the accented fairy snarled as he looked ready to beat up the smaller one.

"Fine, but I don't want Head Pixie to know why I'm going if this is the only way for me to be allowed to go…As you know, he and his other pixie co-workers have been attacking Timmy and I for awhile since Wanda left for her family reunion. During every single one of these attacks, I haven't seen Sanderson, and I'm actually starting to worry for him, even my godchild is starting to worry. And I know for sure that Wanda would agree with us and would want to check on him, even if it turns out to not be anything seriously wrong with him."

"So you are worried about that runt of a pixie?"

Rolling his eyes after shadowing his hair over the grassy emerald irises, he spoke again with a low growl from his throat. "It's a gut feeling I have. I don't know why, but I feel that he might be hurt and if nothing's done soon, it might end up being too late to help him. Please Jorgen, I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes with my stupidity, especially when I was a kid. But I have to go to Pixie World as soon as possible! I know there's no rule preventing me from going. I just know that if I go without having protection, I might not get out of there in one piece."

"Fine, but I don't see why you should worry for the little bastard," the muscular fairy grumbled as he had the green haired fairy leave for a couple of hours before calling him back inside. "Take this and wear it. It'll show those pointy headed freaks that you're off limits, where if any of them tries to harm you in any form or any style, it will be reversed right back at them. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind about you doing this." The older male tossed the younger one a round button like badge, it looking simple enough, but knew what authority it holds.

"I want to see HP now," Cosmo demanded when he had reached the Pixie Inc. and went inside, finding an intern who at first was ready to blow him off until seeing the badge, leaving him to call his boss and leader.

"He will see you now," the pixie spoke in his monotone voice, allowing the fairy through, leaving him to continue his deskwork uninterrupted a little while longer.

"Cosmo, what brings you here to my office?" the white haired pixie asked when seeing the green haired fairy practically barge in.

"You've been attacking Timmy and I for the past few days. I can pretty much figure out that its part of some twisted plan to get us out of the way so you can take over my home world and Timmy's…" the fairy spoke before the other interrupted.

"So you got that badge to what? Ask me to stop attacking? Like that'll happen just like that."

"I know that, I'm here on a different note. I've noticed Sanderson's not hanging around you lately. Why is that?"

"If you're so curious, we were low on supplies and short on money. I talked to a fellow businessman who had different ideas until he met Sanderson. I saw him interested and he said he wanted him. He even offered five times than what we were aiming for; both for money, as well as even offering to buy us all the supplies we needed with no extra charge. So I found it quite a fair deal and…" the pixie began before being slammed against the wall, blazing fury in the other's eyes.

"YOU FUCKING SOLD HIM LIKE HE WAS NOTHING!" the fairy snarled with pure hatred, the temptation to beat the living shit out of him nearly winning, but he forced himself to calm down and release his enemy. "Where?"

"Here, a card our buyer gave me in case we needed to do business again. I always keep a few extras just in case."

Snatching the card, the fair poofed out, feeling his body being dirty from even touching the man's jacket when his anger nearly took over. He immediately appeared before Jorgen, anger still radiating off of him as he nearly ripped his shirt pulling the round badge off.

"That was a fast visit, did they even want to talk to you?" the muscular fairy taunted before seeing the fury in the other's eyes. "What did they do, insult your wife and godchild?" The taller man began to laugh before having the button thrown into his face, it not even clipped back into place, but was lucky enough to not get scratched or stabbed by the little needle. "What was that for?"

"I want that bastard arrested," the green eyed fairy practically snarled when looking at him, angry tears starting to show, but managed to keep them back, showing just how furious he was.

"You know how hard it…"

"HE FUCKING SOLD SANDERSON TO SOME MAN WHO'S PROBABLY RAPING HIM RIGHT NOW! IN EXCHANGE FOR MONEY AND SUPPLIES! HE DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIS WELL BEING!" the younger fairy screamed with angry tears falling from his eyes.

"What…" Jorgen's eyes were wide with horror. "Even though they are pointy headed freaks, things like that will not go ignored," the man growled, his grip on his wand tightening to the point the magical tool nearly snapped. "You go get Sanderson right now. I will take care of the Head Pixie."

"Hit him extra hard for me, you don't know how badly I wanted to beat the shit out of him when he told me in that monotone voice of his. I can't believe he would go and sell one of his own like they were items. Sanderson's not some damn mug or pencil, he's a living breathing person."

"Of course, that's as much as I can do, I won't be able to arrest him, but it doesn't stop me from beating the crap out of him," the military fairy spoke. He watched the other poof off to his destination, leaving him to do his job, knowing he'll enjoy every second of it, especially as it has good cause.

"Hi, have you seen this young man? Most of the time he has a cowlick, other times he doesn't. And pretty much has sunglasses glued to his face," the fairy asked, showing a photo he poofed up.

Earlier, he was wandering the streets a foreign country, it being a hidden location, separated from most human life. The town was filled with a few humans, but mostly mythical beings, the most common being genies. The humans who lived there knew what they were, but didn't mind. But to make things easier for him to find the pixie, he had himself take on an adult form than looking small, cute, helpless, as well as harmless

"Sorry, haven't seen him, but hope you find him. He looks pretty young," a succubus spoke before she was called over by a human man, who looked happy to see her. As she ran off with an equally big smile, she turned to the fairy, giving him a quick wave, "Good luck on finding him!"

He watched with a sad look, knowing he had to find the small pixie, the longer it takes, the less chance he'll have in saving any sanity that might be left. Hours upon hours later, he came across a seedy looking building, going inside to find that it was a hidden bar/brothel, filled mostly with women. After asking a few questions about the pixie, mostly talking to the workers than customers, knowing some might be embarrassed to answer. However, the fairy had stopped in his tracks completely when seeing the man who bought the pixie, mostly by one of the workers pointing him out when asked if they knew the man by mentioning his name.

Within a second, he grabbed the guy, dragging him outside to the back, slamming him hard into the wall. "Where is he?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the man choked with the other's fist pressed into his throat.

"This guy, where is he?" Cosmo snapped showing the other the photo.

"That little bitch? Had to sell him, couldn't handle his constant whining and the fights he put up with me. Why? You wanted to fuck that cute little ass of his? Don't blame you, he's so tight, even tighter if you make him enjoy it," the male spoke with a grin as he licked his lips. "You don't look so bad yourself."

With that, the fairy punched the guy hard in the jaw, sending him flying into some trashcans. "Sorry, I'm married. And I'm looking for Sanderson, because he doesn't deserve this kind of life. Now, you tell me who you sold him to before I decide to beat the living shit out of you to the point not even a Yugopotamian would find you attractive, and they go for shit, literally."

"I sold him to some genie with sunglasses and dressed in cyan. Now let me go!"

"Shit…" the fairy's eyes grew wide with the description being familiar. Shoving the man away, he stormed off, but not before sending two more punches, knocking him out cold. One punch went to his jaw again, the other just below the ribs, it being aimed upwards, cracking a few from the impact. "Not enough to kill you, but let that be a lesson for you. No one is some object to be bought with, no matter what anyone says. And if you try it again and I hear of it, I'll come back, this time with police, and have your sorry ass arrested and hopefully put away for the rest of your miserable life."

He knew where the genie stayed at since he wasn't in the lamp anymore, a lot of fairies, mainly him and his family, keeping an eye on him. How he got free, he heard that he had someone wish him free. Afterwards, he went and got himself a place to stay out in the tropics away from most civilization, nearest town being a two day trip by foot.

Poofing there, the fairy looked around, keeping his senses alert in case of traps and knowing he's getting himself into deep shit. He's done stupid and moronic stuff in the past, but even he has enough sense not to mess with a genie no longer bound by a lamp or having to grant wishes with the exception of some magic. But he didn't care if he got hurt, Sanderson's in danger and who knows what the nut job might be doing to him.

Reaching the front of the villa the mythical being owned, the green-eyed fairy, knowing it was risky, banged his fist hard on the door. After a few more knocks, he was about to find some other way to get in before the beautifully built oak door opened. His eyes widened when seeing the very pixie he was searching for, only at the same time, this wasn't the same man he was worried for.

"H-h-hello…" the pixie spoke in a meek and shy voice, the tone filled with pure fear, nothing like how he used to talk.

The younger looking male was dressed similar to what female genies wear, only more revealing. His black, silk pants set low on his small hips, light bruises covering them. He wore no shirt, only a small open vest, it also being black. His chest was bare, save for the multiple bite marks, scratches, and more bruises, the same being with his arms. No footwear covered his feet, the ankles red and raw from what looked to be rope burns, the same being with his wrists. The smaller male's entire frame was thinner, probably starved as punishment, if not refused to eat.

Just as the fairy was in his adult form, so was the pixie, only was shorter, the top of his head reaching his shoulders. What caught the fairy's attention more was the leather collar around his neck, no tag, only a small metal ring for a leash of any type to attach itself to. Along with that, the slender pixie didn't wear his trademark sunglasses, instead, the fairy got a full view of bloodshot lavender eyes, though were glazed with tears and looked down, as if afraid to look to see who it was standing before him.

The look of defeat was etched into his features, the evidence in not just his eyes, or his condition. It was that damnable collar! It was coated in a magic spell to keep him from escaping, from flying, from using magic, from being free. Unlike before where the other man had him, but couldn't control him, couldn't break him, Norm did. He broke him completely where his eyes held no hope for sweet freedom, betrayal forever burned into his soul, his innocence ripped from him.

"Sanderson," Cosmo spoke softly as he tilted the pixie's face to meet his gaze, to get him to _see_ him. "Look at me. I'm here to get you out of here."

"Why would I leave Master Norm? He owns me, he owns every part of me," the smaller male spoke with a choked sob. His hand instinctively went to the collar, flinching at the feel of it still there, showing him again he was owned, like a wild animal with no fangs or claws to fight with.

"He's not your master!" the fairy snapped, guilt filling him when seeing the pixie start crying from the harsh tone, his whole body flinching. "I'm sorry, I just can't stand to hearing you say that." The green haired fairy brushed his fingers under the other's eyes, wiping away the falling tears. His other hand went to the collar, using a little magic to test how strong it is. It wasn't that strong, if anything it blocks magic from reforming after the magic user's been exhausted. "I'm going to get this off, so be ready if you feel light headed suddenly," the fairy whispered gently as he drew his wand, making the edges sharper than the most legendary blade, cutting the nightmarish collar off. "You feeling better?" He saw the smaller male whimper in shock of the magic flooding back inside him, it feeling like a tidal wave, causing him to collapse into his arms, yet remained conscious.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice spoke up from behind the pixie, the green eyed fairy tightening his grip protectively around the trembling body.

"I'm taking Sanderson with me you sick fuck. You're never going to hurt him again," the fairy growled as he gently pushed the smaller man behind him, fierce anger burning in his green orbs.

Before them stood one of the most hated magical creatures in existence, Norm, the genie, a twisted bastard in the eyes of many. His manner of dress was the same as always, the only difference being he had legs instead of a ghostly looking tail. Along with that, the evil genie also looked more muscular, possibly more than Juandissimo, even looks to be stronger than the tanned fairy.

Clinging to the back of the white shirt, the pixie let out a soft sob, "Don't Cosmo, he's to strong. Please…" Before he could finish, Norm was behind the pair, slapping a new collar on, then grabbed the lavender eyed male by his new accessory, choking him with a gagging cry escaping his throat.

"Let him go!" the fairy shouted in pure anger as he swung around, watching the genie hold his captive with false tenderness.

He grew angrier and angrier as the cruel genie licked the silent tears pouring from the terrified eyes, a blade held to his heart. "You know this well, but I don't know if the idiot here knows what this little knife is, sweetheart." And like that, he trailed the edge of the blade down the shivering torso, a thin line of red swelling, a sharp hiss of pain escaping the male's lips as he tried to keep himself from jerking in the wrong direction.

"Don't you dare…" the fairy warned before growling in anger when the pixie squealed in pain, eyes squeezed shut with more tears falling. He watched the genie place the blade teasingly at his victim's inner thigh, slicing the tender flesh deeper than the cut on the chest, tearing the fabric, blood trickling down into a small puddle at his foot.

"Why don't you just stand there and watch the show Cosmo, its quite more fun when there's an audience to watch," Norm teased as he nipped the ear lightly, earning a petrified moan.

"What do you want with Sanderson? I'll pay anything for his freedom, I'll…" the fairy spoke as he watched the knife thrown high where only he or the genie could reach with flight at their side.

"If you want him so bad, I want you to do two things. First is to watch me have my fun with the little slut. Second, I want to see how _you'll_ treat him," the genie smirked, a near demonic grin on his features. He knew the fairy would never betray his wedding vows, he's too much of an idiot to think like that. Plus he wants to get the pixie away from harm, not bring it.

"C-C-Cosmo, don't…you're married to Wanda, I don't want to be the cause if you two split up because of me," the lavender eyed male whimpered softly.

"I don't want to force myself on Sanderson. Instead, have your way with me. I doubt that you've slept with a fairy before, male none the less. So take me in his place, I won't fight, I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

"Quite brave of you, I may actually take you up on it, plus with you fairies and anti-fairies being so similar physically, I'll know all your anti's sweet spots to…"

"Leave him out of it!" Cosmo snapped with anger in his eyes, he knew it was a risk, but he would use every fiber of his being to try and keep himself composed or make fake spots to keep his other half safe. Especially if this son of a bitch decided to try and have his way with the blue skinned anti-fairy.

"Oh fine, if you're that desperate. But before I toy with you, I have some unfinished business to attend to," the genie warned as he tightened his grip on the new collar, leaving the frightened male to choke for air again.

Glaring, the fairy watched the pixie give him the most pleading look to take back what he said and leave. The green haired man wasn't sure how to stop this, he couldn't let the bastard hurt him again. Almost sensing his intentions, he gave him this look that he'd kill him and the pixie before he even got to react. So, he was forced to watch the youngest of the three being molested by the psychopath.

"Please don't make him watch, he doesn't need to see…AHHH!" Sanderson begged before feeling the collar choke him again. He reached for the collar, scrambling to lesson its hold, before gasping as a cold hand dove into the front of his pants, fondling him roughly. His face heated up with humiliation as his body started to find pleasure to the torture being done, feeling himself stiffening.

Cosmo felt his hands' clench tightly to the point the nails tore through the skin, blood slowly pooling and dripping from them. However, he didn't realize, nor did he care that he was hurt. He watched the pixie squirm in pure agony, his body slowly betraying him by the hand pumping him slowly and painfully, his member hardening to the point he felt pre-cum starting to leak, his climax building painfully.

Norm pulled his hand out once it was coated in the liquid, bringing it to his lips to lick some off before forcing the rest into his victim's mouth, leaving him to let out small cries of displeasure of tasting himself. He was even more upset that he was still hard, his member aching for attention, but he refused to beg. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold it back without permission. He knew what would happen from last time, something he doesn't want to experience ever again.

"Oh, but I think he's secretly enjoying this little show. If he really didn't want to watch, he could've averted his eyes, kept them close. But no, he's watching us, watching _you_ squirm for more" the tanned genie taunted as he used a little magic to suddenly bring up his _'toy collection,'_ leaving him to grab a cock ring, slapping it on his squirming victim, hearing him let out a sob of his denial. "You should know the rules by now."

As he spoke, he used his magic to bring out a chain, looping it through the ring on the collar, tying it where the pixie was practically standing on the tip of his toes, desperate to breath. Smirking, he tied the wrists together in what was left of the chain, leaving his arms stretched as far up as they could to the point they felt like they would pop out of their sockets.

"He can barely breath!" the fairy cried out, about to take a step forward before seeing the genie loosen the chain enough for him to stand comfortably on his feet. His eyes widened with a mix of shock and horror as the man pulled the black silk pants down the girlish hips, down to the bruised ankles. At first he thought he was going to fuck the crying pixie, but he now wish the genie was with what he saw the sick monster pull out from his collection. He went to protest again, but a ball gag was suddenly forced into his mouth, leaving him to watch in horror while trying to rip the sex toy off, the latch being difficult to grasp by its size.

"Despite that cute voice of his screaming for it to stop when hit, he likes this very much. There's no denying it," the sick-minded man teased. He held up a steel rod, it being thinner than a pencil, little flexibility in it as the man bent it slightly to toy with the lavender eyed male, who's eyes grew wide with horror.

With a swift hand, he smacked it with all his strength across the pale buttocks, continuing the assault for several long minutes, time seemingly slowing down as the abused magical creature sobbed and screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure, sickening him for it. Each hit made his member beg for release more and more, feeling welts being sliced open when no bare skin was left, blood flowing down the back of his legs. Pleased with the damage he caused, he tossed the rod with the rest of his sex toys, pulling out a large and painful looking vibrator.

"AHHH!" the raven haired male screamed louder as he had his legs forcibly spread apart, the vibrator shoved inside with no lubrication.

The sickening device was designed to carry small thorn like edges, yet not sharp enough to rip his walls apart. Once it went in as far as it physically could go, Norm held a sick smirk at the item, a cable sticking out, but no dial to activate the item. Instead, he pulled the dial out from the pile of toys, tossing it in his hand, showing it was wireless to the two men. He stood, watching the fairy just after he managed to tear the gag off, the sick smile still planted on his face.

"I heard about how this cutie and his former boss had collars put on you and your wife that shocks you every time your brat made a bad wish. Since I know everything about you two, let's play a little game of Truth-or-Torture. I ask you, Cosmo, a simple question. If you answer falsely, I do this." To give an example, he turned the dial a little; causing the pixie to whimper as the vibrator came to life, feeling it pressed tightly against his prostate. "Now this thing can go pretty high, even higher when it's pressed against a certain bundle of nerves. If you don't understand still, then let me put it in laymen terms for you to understand. Basically, if you ever used a vibrator, even if it was for your wife depending just how kinky you two were, think a regular one at max. Right at where this one is now." He gestured to the squirming pixie, his sobs growing louder before shutting the item off, leaving him to grow limp of the vibrations now gone. "Is at its lowest, but feels like it's at the max."

"So you basically want me to answer any question you want or you do that to him? You're fucking sick," the green eyed fairy hissed as he glared.

"Basically, figured make it interesting for us, and if you have any grudges for that little _shocking_ experience, you can get your revenge here" the genie chuckled darkly.

"How many questions?"

"Let's make it four. First question, have you ever had feelings for anyone else other than your wife?"

"Yes, but that's in the past now."

"Which sex, or was it to both?"

"Only towards women I felt something. But like I said, it's in the past."

"Interesting, and so far so good. Cutie here hasn't had to suffer yet," the genie spoke with false love as he caressed the trembling man's cheek, wiping away some tears in a near tender manner. "Two down, two to go, let's see if you can answer this. Why are you so determined to save him? I mean, remember all the cruel things his people have done to yours."

"I remember, and I don't care. I'm not going to walk out of here and forget he existed because of what all the other pixies have done in the past. When that fucking bastard, Head Pixie, told me what he did to Sanderson, I couldn't believe it. I had to get him away from that kind of life, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep him safe. And now seeing what you're doing, I'm now more determined than ever to save him and bring him home with me, where he'll be safe."

"But you can't just take him, he was bought, so you would have to do the same if you want to _'keep him safe'_ from people like me. But that's such a sweet answer though, who knew someone could care so much about a little whore like you," Norm spoke tenderly as he nuzzled his face into the crook of the pixie's neck. However, he didn't react, he was to busy watching Cosmo, his eyes wide of what he said. His train of thought was cut short by the genie's voice. "Last question, if Sanderson, lets say, I don't know, murdered your entire family, including your godchild's and tortured him to death. You never knowing it was him but knew he was in danger, go to save him, then learned the truth. Would you still want to save him?"

Cosmo was about to speak, but stopped himself, thinking his words carefully, knowing this was to anger him. If it was under normal circumstances than what they were in now, he would tell the bastard for both to rot in hell. "Yes, I would. But only so he would be sent to prison to learn of what he's done, if not an asylum if his sanity broke and only knew half of what he did. Even if he was a coldhearted monster, he doesn't deserve this kind of treatment, not in any time period, or in any part of the universe."

"Good answer, but you paused, which means it must not be true…" Norm began as he went to activate the vibrator, turning the dial to maximum before turning a second switch to On. However, before he could, he was tackled to the ground by the fairy, dropping the item, it sliding away.

"I did answer truthfully! You're just trying to cheat so you can harm him! You fucking bastard!" the fairy screamed as he delivered on punch after another on him, breaking the sunglasses, shards embedding in both the face and his fists.

He was thrown off of the genie, leaving the bigger man to focus on getting the shards out fast before they got to close to his eyes, blinding him. However, while he was doing that, the fairy shot into the air, grabbing the forgotten knife, the feeling of a weapon in hand being unfamiliar.

Before he could contemplate further whether or not to use the blade, he felt a searing pain through him. He soon realized that the pain was from a gun, the bullet going just past his figiggly gland. The fairy fell to the ground, pain nearly controlling him into crying for Wanda and his mother, but he managed to keep himself from doing so, by biting his lower lip to the point it bled.

"You'd think you'd best me that easily? I've lived longer than you both! I've fought longer! And unlike you two weaklings, I won't hesitate to…" the genie spoke with a psychotic grin, looking over at the frightened pixie, aiming the gun at his head. He watched with amusement, the flooding tears cascade down his face, frozen in complete fear, most likely seeing his life flash before his eyes.

A sudden surge of pain overwhelmed him; it located at his chest. Looking down, he saw the knife that was in the fairy's hands not to long ago. The little bastard threw the knife and hit him? He couldn't find any strength to speak, or cry out. All he could do was cough, blood flooding into his lungs fast, not able to focus his magic to heal himself in time. Strength left him fast, leaving the genie to fall to his knees, his hand shakily reaching for the knife, trying to pull it out, but couldn't, it hurt too much. He couldn't even hold the gun or pull the trigger, leaving him to drop the weapon. He felt his vision blur, watching the fairy who took his life, looking just as surprised of his own actions.

Once he fell, his breathing slowing down until it stopped completely is when second oldest finally got himself to move. Limping over to the shocked pixie, eyes transfixed on the dead body, he as carefully and gently as he could, removed the ring and vibrator, tossing them as far as he could. The older man guessed that the shock of what happened was enough to have him no longer hard, which was a good thing for the smaller man's dignity, knowing for sure his sanity must be close to shattering completely. He undid the chains, took the new collar off, this one thankfully having a latch, making it easier. He wrapped his arms around the shivering man, guiding him out of the room and into another one.

"Why Cosmo, why? You know what will happen now," Sanderson sobbed softly as he kept his face buried into the other's chest, feeling him rub his back gently.

"I know, but I don't care. You're safe now," the green haired fairy spoke softly as he set the pixie down into a sitting position on a bed.

When they went into a different room, the smaller male would point which direction to go, leading them to what became his bedroom. When inside, the fairy gathered his clothes, the suit still in decent shape, changing him into them for now, even finding the sunglasses, handing them to him, though all he did was hug them, his shoulders shaking heavily.

"But they'll execute you either way. Fairies aren't allowed to kill, if they do, they no longer are allowed to be godparents because they could pose as a danger to their child, to their family. So they're…"

"Don't think about it," the fairy spoke as he placed his fingers on the other's lips, shushing him into silently crying. "Come on, we need to get to a hospital."

"What about…" As much as he hates the genie, he spotted the pixie's cellphone, grabbing them item and dialed for medical help just as his vision began to blur, realizing his wound must be worse than he thought. "Cosmo!" He heard the pixie cry out just as he collapsed, feeling him shaking him by the shoulders, screaming for him not to die, the frightened voice growing softer and softer as his vision turned darker and darker with each passing second.

"Cosmo! Wake up! Please!" a voice cried out, this one different than the one the male fairy's been used to. This new one was female and familiar as well, even hearing others cry for him to wake up.

"Wanda…Timmy…Mama?" he groggily opened his eyes, finding himself in a hospital room. Looking around, he found the pixie in a bed next to his, though was sleeping with tears clinging to the edge of his lashes. _"Probably cried himself to sleep."_

"We were so worried!" the pink eyed fairy sobbed out as she took hold of her husband's hand, tears soaking her face along with the other two occupants.

"How long was I out?" the male fairy asked as he looked around, feeling a stinging pain in his abdomen, confirming all the more that what happened, wasn't some fucked up nightmare.

"Almost a day now," the human spoke as he stood at the foot of the bed, worry in his blue eyes for his godfather.

"Is Norm…"

"Dead? As far as we were told, yes," the pink haired woman spoke.

"Timmy…could you wait outside?" Cosmo spoke softly, barely any emotion.

"If you wanting to know when you'll be executed, it's not happening," the young man's mother spoke as she went to the other side of the bed, taking her son's other hand into her possession.

"What? How…"

"Before the nurses had to sedate him, Sanderson managed to explain what happened. The descriptions he told were horrible, even I cried for the poor kid," the man's mother spoke, her face full of sorrow.

"Same here," the fairy's wife spoke, their godchild agreeing as well.

"But I doubt I'll be a godparent after what I did."

"No, Jorgen managed to make it so that you would have to make regular checkups to a therapist and limit what type of wishes you can grant. Also, we feel that to keep you busy, we think that you watching Sanderson will be good for the both of you. All of us know he's going to need watching after this ordeal. As far as we all know, he can't return to Pixie World after what HP did, plus he might get harassed by the other pixies for what happened and having to be saved by you. So we figured letting him stay with us so he'll be left alone, you'll know he's okay, and he'll know you're okay too" Timmy explained to his godfather.

"Thanks," Cosmo spoke softly with tears showing, letting them spill, showing his relief and joy of the outcome. "When will we be able to leave?"

"For you, it'll be a couple of weeks, just to make sure everything healed up nicely. With Sanderson, it'll be a little longer. He took a lot of damage, the doctors had to give him pretty strong sedatives _before_ they went to bandage him up. He wouldn't stop crying and was screaming to see you, he was so afraid, he thought that you might've been dead," Wanda explained to her husband.

"Think Dr. Rip Studwell will let me stay longer for Sanderson's sake?"

"I think he will after nearly getting pummeled to a bloody pulp," the pink haired fairy spoke with a light laugh at the memory, a smile coming to her face when seeing her husband laugh as well.

"That's good, he's going to need all the help he can get to recover. I know I will."

"Oh, sweetie," the fairy's wife cooed as she hugged him tightly. "We have to leave for now, gotta take Timmy back home and get Poof from Big Daddy. I'll visit the two of you tomorrow."

"And if I can, I'll visit as often as I can too," the ten-year-old spoke as he went to his godparent's side, giving him a hug.

"Okay, thanks," Cosmo spoke as he gave his godson a kiss on the forehead while giving his wife a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow too Mama. Don't think I forgot you," the fairy spoke with a light laugh, a soft smile on his face.

"Of course you wouldn't forget your Mama, sweetie," she spoke as she hugged her son, planting a kiss on his forehead before leaving.

Softly smile, he looked over at the pixie, seeing him slowly waking up, soft whimpers leaving his lips. The younger man looked over at him, relief filling his lavender eyes followed by tears of joy. Seeing that he wasn't hooked up to life support or IV's, it was easy for him to climb out of his bed and sit next to the green haired fairy, as he sat up a bit more, ignoring the twinges of pain. "Feeling better?"

"I had a nightmare," the pixie spoke with an embarrassed look on his face as he looked at him, his face pale, yet looking healthier, probably from being treated by the medical staff to get him healthy again.

"You can climb in. All the IV's and such are on this side of the body, so you won't have to worry about getting tangled," the fairy spoke with a soft chuckle, seeing the pixie practically leap into the bed, curling up happily next to him. The fairy again, made himself ignore the pain from the bounce and having to move over a little for both to share a bed together.

"Thank you," the raven haired male squeaked softly as he felt himself drifting back to sleep, feeling less afraid now with the fairy. He clung hard to the medical gown the older man wore, avoiding the injury with ease, his face resting perfectly below his head, yet barely resting on the chest. "I was so scared. I thought you were going to die."

"Well, its over now, and you're coming to live with me and Wanda once we're out of here," the green eyed male spoke, keeping a protective arm around him, showing that he won't abandon him.

"Really?" the younger man asked with a surprised look in his eyes. Nodding, he hugged the smaller male, leaving him to cry happily. "Thank you so much Cosmo!"

Smiling warmly, the green haired man placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as he drifted back into sleep as well as himself, "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Not as long as I'm still living, I'll always protect you."

* * *

Hope this didn't disturb you guys and instead enjoyed it ^_^**'**

Read and review please ^_^


End file.
